Krwawe Orły
Zakon, założony został w 34M966, do jego stworzenia wykorzystano ochotników z kilkunastu różnych zakonów. Jego członkowie wielokrotnie dowiedli swojej lojalności i dokonali heroicznych czynów. Organizacja Jak większość zakonów bazują na Codex Astrates, jednak z paroma zmianami. W skład zakonu wchodzi dziesięć kompanii, jednak są one inaczej zorganizowane. Na czele całego zakonu stoi Rotmistrz, jednak jest on zobowiązany uzgadniać swoje decyzje z pozostałymi kapitanami. Podczas takich zebrań, każdy kapitan ma prawo zerwać obrady i nie dopuścić do realizacji postulatów ustanowionych przez Mistrza. Jeżeli uzna że zagrażają przyszłości Zakonu oraz odpowiednio to uargumentuje. Takie zachowanie nazywa się "Contradictum pro defensione Ordinis" i uznawane jest za święty obowiązek, który ma chronić zakon przed działaniami egoistycznego karierowicza. Mistrz pełni bardziej funkcje reprezentacyjne, a wszelkie posunięcia zakonu są tak naprawdę uzgodnioną decyzją wszystkich dziesięciu kapitanów. Powstanie Zakon ten powstał, na wskutek eksperymentu. Chciano połączyć cechy kilku różnych genoziarn i stworzyć w ten sposób lepszych astrates. Takich, którzy mieli by być perfekcyjni. Głównym pomysłodawcą był Inkwizytor Xavier Lychandrius, kiedy dano mu wolną rękę zgłosił się on do kilku zakonów, które jego zdaniem najbardziej warte były uwagi. Po uzyskaniu zgody od Ultramarines, Żelaznych Dłoni, Krwawych oraz Mrocznych Aniołów. Rozpoczęto formowanie nietypowej jednostki. Niestety, nie osiągnięto zaskakujących efektów, genoziarno nie różniło się specjalnie od tych, które mają pozostałe zakony. Eksperyment okazał się sukcesem, jednak zawiódł oczekwiania Xaviera, który myślał że stworzy nową generację astrates. Mimo to członkowie Krwawych Orłów, łączą w sobie kila przydatnych cech owych zakonów. Między innymi są zawzięci oraz waleczni niczym Krwawe Anioły jednak wykazują odporność na Czerwone Pragnienie oraz Czarną Furię. Minusem, jest jednak fakt że rekruci wykazują niesamowicie wysoką śmiertelność podczas operacji wprowadzania organów progenoidalnych. Nie z powodu niekompetencji konsyliarzy, lecz faktu iż większość rekrutów je odrzuca co kończy się śmiercią. Dokładne przyczyny nie są znane, jednak wada ta została uznana za akceptowalną. Inną mutacją jaka jest charakterystyczna dla ich genoziarna, jest to że skóra każdego z kandydatów, staje się całkowicie biała(niczym kreda), a oczy całkiem niebieskie lub zielone co daje im dość nietypowy i nieludzki wygląd. Budowa Zakonu 1.Kompania Husarska - jest to elita zakonu, składa się z samych motorów bojowych.Jej nazwa i organizacja została zaczerpnięta z tradycji ludów, zamieszkujących planetę macierzystą zakonu. Jej członkowie to sami weterani, którzy służą wiele lat. Wymaga się od nich perfekcji w jeździe na motorze bojowym. Są wszechstronnie wyszkoleni, jednak specjalizują się w szybkich atakach na swoich pojazdach. Do bitwy ruszają na swych bogato zdobionych motorach z przyczepioną parą skrzydeł, oraz kopiami energetycznymi. Wygląd ten oraz nazwę zaczerpnięto od Polonijskiej kawalerii Husarii. Przynależność do tej kompani jest największym możliwym honorem w zakonie. Dowodzi nią Wielki Hetman, który uważany jest za Czempiona Imperatora. 2.Kompania Orłów - składa się z samych drużyn szturmowych i jest wyspecjalizowana w walce wręcz. Wysyłani są tam gdzie walka na motorach bojowych jest niemożliwa, a potrzeba doświadczenia i elitarnych wojowników. Choć przynależność do tej kompanii jest wielkim zaszczytem, to nie jest tak prestiżowa jak do pierwszej. 3. Kompania Towarzyszy Pancernych - składa się z samych drużyn terminatorskich. Jej członkowie zawsze walczą w pancerzach Terminatorów i nigdy nie używają pancerzy szturmowych, jak ma to miejsce w przypadku większości pozostałych kompanii. 4.Kompania Ułanów - jest to kompania złożona tylko i wyłącznie z drużyn taktycznych.Pełnią rolę rezerw wspierających pierwszą linię, przeprowadzającą ataki dywersyjne albo powstrzymują działania flankujące przeciwnika. 5.Błękitna Kompania - składa się z samych drużyn ciężkiego wsparcia. Różni się ona od pozostałych tym, że jej członkowie noszą ozdoby oraz malują fragmenty swojego pancerza w kolorze błękitnym. Jest to kompania wyposażona w najpotężniejsze bronie, używana do wspierania pozycji obronnych i zapewniania wsparcia dalekiego zasięgu. 6.Szara Kompania - jest to kompania złożona tylko i wyłącznie z drużyn taktycznych.Pełnią rolę rezerw wspierających pierwszą linię, przeprowadzającą ataki dywersyjne albo powstrzymują działania flankujące przeciwnika. Od pozostałych odróżnia ją to, że jej członkowie malują swoje naramienniki na szaro. 7.Kompania Bajońska - składa się z sześciu Drużyn Taktycznych, dwóch Szturmowych dwóch Ciężkiego Wsparcia. 8.Kompania Hąśnicka - składa się z sześciu Drużyn Taktycznych, dwóch Szturmowych dwóch Ciężkiego Wsparcia. 9.Kompania Lisowczyków - składa się z sześciu Drużyn Taktycznych, dwóch Szturmowych dwóch Ciężkiego Wsparcia. Noszą skóry lisów na naramiennikach jako ozdoby. W zakonie słyną z niesłychanej nienawiści do Eldarów i Orków, których eliminują z nieukrywaną satysfakcją. 10. Kompania Piskląt - składa się z pewnej liczby Drużyn Zwiadu,tworzonych przez młodych rekrutów, dopiero częściowo przemienionych w Kosmicznych Marines. Jako, że poziom rekrutacji się zmienia, wielkość tej kompanii nie jest ściśle określona. Kultura Na początku swego istnienia, zakon nie różnił się niczym od innych zakonów. Jednak rekruci, pobierani z ludności planety Polonis, zaczęli zaszczepiać elementy swojej kultury w Zakonie. W końcu Zakon w pełni przejął zwyczaje miejscowych jako swoje. Są niezwykle honorowi i nigdy nie łamią przysiąg, oraz zawsze wykonują powierzone im zadania. Zakon ten jednak jest wyjątkowo zadufany w sobie i mimo faktu, że swoje obowiązki wykonują z dokładnością. Uważają się za wybrańców samego Imperatora i jego ulubieńców. Zostanie Astrates jest dla mieszkańców Polonis równoznaczne z wyniesieniem ponad samą szlachtę planety. Utrwaliło się przekonanie, że to Astrates sprawują tam władzę i teraz tylko oni mają prawo dzierżyć tytuł szlachecki. Z tego powodu same rody magnackie oraz szlacheckie zeszły na drugi tor. Dlatego do dziś ubiegają się o to aby ich synom udało się wykazać i zostać Kosmicznym Marine. Zakonnicy nie zrywają kontaktu ze swoimi rodzinami, w historii zakonu nie jeden Astrates stał na czele jakiejś szlacheckiej rodziny, lub wyniósł własną do tej rangi. Mimo swojego samouwielbienia, nie są oni zepsuci niczym Eldarzy przed ich upadkiem. Cenią sobie niesamowicie wolność i są niezwykle lojalni oraz pobożni. Bazują na kulturze wojowników, więc często organizują sami na wypady na planety xenos, lub polują na niezwykle niebezpieczne stworzenia na swojej planecie. Chociaż Polonis nie należy do planet niesamowicie niesprzyjających człowiekowi, to wychowała hardych ludzi nadających się w sam raz na Astrates. Ponieważ jest planetą najdalej wysuniętą w systemie to na niej toczyło się większość bitew. Mimo iż planeta sama w sobie ma klimat umiarkowany jest na niej kilka niebezpiecznych gatunków, które utrudniają życie mieszkańcom. Jako że Polonianie należą do ludzi awanturniczych polują często na te stwory lub kłócą się między sobą, a te waśnie kończą się najczęściej drobnymi bitwami. Co również przyczynia się do tego, że są dobrymi wojownikami. Contradictum pro defensione Ordinis "Sprzeciw w obronie Zakonu" wywodzi się od staroszlacheckiej zasady Polonian. Jako że szlachta poloniańska, zresztą tak jak cała ludność, ceni sobie wolność i niezależność ustanowiła tę zasadę, aby żaden gubernator bez jej pozwolenia nie zmienił praw panujących na planecie. Kiedy zakon przejął kontrolę nad światem, z początku planował ją usunąć, lecz z czasem gdy wielu synów szlacheckich wykazało się być godnych Kosmicznymi Marines zaadoptowano zmienioną wersję tej reguły i nazwano "Sprzeciwem w obronie zakonu".Polega ona na tym, że w przypadku gdyby Rotmistrz podjął decyzję zagrażające dobru zakonu, Kapitanowie mogą wypowiedzieć mu posłuszeństwo, odmówić wykonania rozkazu lub anulować jego decyzję.(O ile dobrze to uargumentuje) Uznano, że jest to świetne zabezpieczenie przed upadkiem zakonu. Stopnie, odznaczenia i tytuły. Chociaż nie różnią się specjalnie od innych zakonów. Posiadają stopnie sierżanta, dowódcy kapitana itd. Jednak przyjęli także kilka formacji z tradycyjnego wojska Polonian. To samo tyczy się wielu taktyk, które stosowali Polonianie. Głównie taktyki dla kawalerii, więc najczęściej stosuje je pierwsza kompania. Jednak nie tylko takie. Dodano także wiele odznaczeń oraz tytułów, które bazują na dawnych tytułach rycerskich świata Polonis. Czarni Rycerze Jest to tytuł przyznawany weteranom setek bitew. Takim Astrates, którzy walczyli już z każdym wrogiem Imperium, w tym nawet ze zdradziecką gwardią. Nazwano ich na cześć wspaniałego wojownika z Polonis-Zawiszy Czarnego. Który według legendy przysiągł lojalność Imperatorowi i włączył planetę do Imperium. Nim to jednak nastąpiło stawiał spory opór gwardzistom, którzy przybyli aby wcielić planetę. Wojna trwała wiele dni i dopiero ponoć przybycie Custodes i samego Imperatora ją zakończyło. Wierzy się że owy wojownik pokonał kilku Custodes nim poddał się i przysiągł dozgonną lojalność Imperatorowi. Czarni Rycerze tworzą elitę wśród elity, wśród nich nie znajdzie się nawet jeden Astartes, który miałby wątpliwości w kryzysowej sytuacji. Ponadto każdy z nich posiada krzyż terminatorski, jednak nie wszyscy korzystają z tych pancerzy. Słyną ze swojej furii oraz determinacji, w boju używają specjalnych broni, często eksperymentalnych wyprodukowanych na Polandi. Każdy z nich ma prawo do osobistego herbu, który przedstawiać ma najwspanialsze dokonanie Rycerza, niejednokrotnie jest to wyczyn który zapewnił mu "czerń" jak to mawiają bracia zakonni. Zdarza się także czasami, że herby ulegają zmianie ponieważ Astrates dokonał czegoś większego. Nie czyści się im także pamięci, ponieważ uważa się że w ten sposób będą świadomi "prawdy" oraz będą w stanie gorliwiej pełnić służbę pełni pogardy dla kłamstw. Świadomi zagrożenia jakie stanowi chaos, będą z większą zaciekłością bronili Imperium i jego obywateli. Ma to mieć odzwierciedlenie w dewizie jaką wypala się na prawym naramienniku każdego Rycerza "W ogniu prawdy wypali się nowy człowiek, który zniszczy kłamstwa starego świata." Przenośnia ta ma głęboką symbolikę, ogień prawdy to imperialna prawda i wiara w Boga Imperatora, natomiast za kłamstwa starego świata mają oni bogów chaosu. Biali Strażnicy Znani także jako Strażnicy Przymierza oraz Nieomylni Sędziowie. Jest to najbardziej tajemnicza jednostka jaka istnieje w zakonie. Składa się z dziesięciu wyspecjalizowanych psioników, plotki głoszą że są równie silni co Szarzy Rycerze. Ich tożsamości nie są znane żadnemu z braci zakonnych, nawet Rotmistrzowi. Wiadomo, że ich zadaniem jest pilnowanie czystości zakonu. Stoją na straży dziesięciu prawd, które poprzez tajemniczą Najświętszą Panienkę ponoć dał sam Imperator Krwawym Orłom. Każdy z nich ma reprezentować inne przykazanie boże. Odziani w białe pancerze wspomagane, mające symbolizować ich czystość, oraz wyposażeni w Kostury Sędziowskie, obserwują i osądzają postępowanie swoich współbraci. Kiedy jeden ze strażników umrze, na jego miejsce zostaje wybrany kronikarz o najczystszej duszy i spokojnym, niezmąconym zwątpieniem umyśle. Strażnicy jednak nie działają tak jak Szarzy Rycerze, jeżeli wyczują słabą duszę i odkryją, że ktoś ma problemy. Nie pacyfikują takiego osobnika, najpierw wysyłają do niego Strażnika, który ich zdaniem najlepiej dotrze do takiego Astrates. Stara się on pomóc powrócić swemu bratu do światła Imperatora. Jednak nie przestaje być on czujny i jest gotów zakończyć życie wątpiącego w każdej chwili, jeżeli tylko poczuje że ten może stwarzać realne zagrożenie. Zazwyczaj jednak udaje im się, odwodzić od wiecznego potępienia. Jednym z nakazów jaki dała im Najświętsza Panienka, jest to aby w każdej sytuacji starali wczuć się w drugą istotę ludzką i starali się ją zrozumieć.Tyczy się to tylko i wyłącznie nie splugawionych chaosem, ponieważ próba zrozumienia kogoś kto zatracił się na wieki jest niemożliwa i może skończyć się szaleństwem. Dlatego podczas wszelkich misji, starają się bronić cywili i wyrządzać jak najmniejsze straty dla Imperium. Rotmistrz Tytuł wywodzi się od tego jaki dzierżyli dawni wodzowie planety i wiąże się z ogromnym prestiżem. Jest przedstawicielem całego zakonu. Wybiera się go na drodze głosowania członków pełniących najważniejsze funkcje(Kapitanów, Strażników), musi mieć przynajmniej 70% poparcia. Rotmistrzowie nigdy nie mogą sami podejmować decyzji, muszą je najpierw przedstawiać kapitanom, oraz strażnikom, którzy zadecydują o ich słuszności. Głównym zadaniem Rotmistrza jest reprezentowanie zakonu przed Inkwizycją i innymi dostojnikami Imperium. Nie jest on jednak pozbawiony jakichkolwiek wpływów, ma prawo przejąc zupełną kontrolę nad dowolną kompanią, a jego rozkazy na polu bitwy nie mogą być dyskutowane. Najświętsza Panienka. Jej kult sięga początków M34, niestety większość informacji została utajniona przez Inkwizycję lub Zakon. Nie jest potwierdzone jej istnienie, wielu przedstawicieli Imperialnego Kultu uważa ją nawet za mit. Jednak dla Krwawych Orłów jest ona jednym, z najważniejszych elementów ich wiary. Uznają ją za największą święta jaka kiedykolwiek istniała. Jest uznawana za patronkę całego zakonu, wszyscy członkowie ślubują jej wierność i posłuszeństwo. Ponieważ uznawana jest za wykonawczynię woli samego Imperatora, podobno otrzymuje od niego instrukcje w wizjach. Mit o tym, że mogłaby nie istnieć wziął się z tego iż przebywa ona non stop w ukryciu. Jej siedziba znana jest tylko najwyższym rangą oficerom zakonu oraz Białym Strażnikom(którzy jako jedyny mogą przebywać z nią non stop). Tylko najwyżsi Inkwizytorzy mogą ją odwiedzać i są to jedyne osoby z zewnątrz, które kiedykolwiek ją widziały. Jest ona niesamowitą psioniczką, Orły uznają ją za drugiego najpotężniejszego psionika po Imperatorze. Tak naprawdę to ona wydaje rozkazy Rotmistrzowi i to ona pilnuje czystości zakonu. Jej wolę wykonują Biali Strażnicy, których zdolności ona sama zwiększa. Są z nią połączeni mentalnie i dzielną każdą myśl oraz emocje, dlatego Strażnicy zawsze są pewni swoich akcji oraz chronieni są przed spaczeniem. *W BUDOWIE* Kategoria:Zakony Kategoria:Azazel